


Chocolate Cake

by KH-Scribes (Keileigh_L_99)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, song fic kind of, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keileigh_L_99/pseuds/KH-Scribes
Summary: Emma and Regina's anniversary.Kind of a song fic.Drabble.Fluff!





	Chocolate Cake

Regina sat up and looked around. The side of her bed - their bed - was empty but still warm. She smiled a blush rising to her cheeks as she heard the voice from the shower singing their song.

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind -"   
At that moment the dark-haired woman quickly stripped and walked towards the bathroom door to meet her wife of now what was 7 years and 9 years together.   
"for I won't live to see another day I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find-"

Emma cut her wife off with a wet kiss on the lips pulling Regina into the shower, together they grinned into the kiss, and finished the last chorus,   
"you're impossible to find."

Emma grinned and Regina chuckled, "care for a head massage as I wash your beautiful long blonde hair?" Regina asked knowing Emma's response would be a nod, "Only if I get to wash your back and then we may get dirty and clean again" Emma said with a wink.  
Regina nods and Emma smirks with a lopsided grin, "God, I'm so glad I found you, Gina."   
"I'm so glad I love you, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

With that, the bathroom door knocked and they two women sigh.   
"Two seconds sweetie!"   
They wrap their towels around them and get out, "Yes lee?" There 4 year old looks up "Henry says he is taking me out if that's okay with you?" The young girl asks her mother.   
Emma and Regina share a knowing look "Tell your brother it is more than okay."  
And with that, the child runs down the stairs to her brother and lands in his arms.

Regina and Emma listen out for the door to close before they turn to each other "We're gonna have to give that son of ours a cake, but for now I have a better use of chocolate." Regina says slyly dropping her towel and guiding Emma to the bed...


End file.
